Most computing and communication devices facilitate alarm clock functionality. Typically, a user may set an alarm using a series of keyboard or touch-screen entries. When the alarm sounds at the selected time, the user may stop or delay (by selecting a snooze option) the alarm operation via keyboard or touch-screen entries again.